I Am Beast
by FrostedWindow
Summary: The Beast is not as viscous as he seems


It's disturbing to watch everyone run away from me in fear. I don't truly understand their trepidation. What wrong have I ever done to them? It's true, my appearance may bring a disturbance within a crowd, but who are they to judge upon my visuals? After all, isn't equality a treasured factor? For the days I have seen don't bring me much joy, other than the birds singing. But even they flee when they sense me in their presence. What am I, other than a creature of darkness and horror? Well, I am in their eyes. Time. How sweet the pasts was. The most treasured value of the human life, is the happiest moment. The moment, when fear itself dare not glimmer, for its power grows not, in the presence of the light that is happiness. But all thing must be vanquished, even if that means the darkness is to cast itself over the soul. Should this all begin a new? Hope is scarce, but it's still there, lingering in the corner of Death's heart, cowering away until the perfect moment. Yet the perfect moment shall never appear, if the Hope dares not step out into the open. Every morning, I wake to the sound of poisoned, yet soothing music. It's strange. I have grown accustomed to it, as though it's apart of my life, which it is. I stagger to the mirror, mourning my past, yet embracing my future. At first, I see nothing but a vile creature with feelings, yet nothing but thick, brown fur is shown, complimented by a hideous, fanged face. However, I stare into my own eyes, and see myself. Me. The man who once was. Yet, the Angel chided me thus. The Angel being that elderly woman who provided me with the Rose. The Rose, that defies its nature. It's funny, I treasure the thing that caused me this horror and despair. I keep it contained, hidden from the world, as though I cared for it, like a child who is not ready for the world. The day continues, the music plays, and the horror thrives. But it wasn't until that very day, that I felt that enough, was enough; an elderly man, coward like, approached me, breaking into my house, my home! I wasn't allowing another man to taunt me, so I imprisoned him, not letting him out until he begged for mercy. His head wasn't covered with hair, but partially dressed with grey fluff. His stature was small, yet he was fairly chubby. They all seem innocent at first, until they approach you from behind, trying to slay you. They call me "The Beast". A name that spreads fear, a name that no-one desires to hear drift across their ears. Not a single day passed, and more voices emerge from the depth in the distance, more savages wishing to strike me down. Yet, as I viciously gaze out a cracked window, high at the top of my rotten castle, and see not masculine savages, but a young, innocent girl, dressed in yellow, bright as the sun, with a face brighter than life. For so long have my eyes been deprived of such beauty. Now, they feast on something that was once just an arms reach away. I see nothing of the other voice, only her – The Angel. She approaches my castle. That's when my fear changes gear. What does she want? I scowl to myself and flee from the window, self-consciously plotting the girl's capture Once she enters, I'll slowly allow her to drift further into the castle. Then shall I take her prisoner and throw her in the chamber with that old man! The door begins to creak. She enters. I pause as the top of the stairs and the girl cautiously steps through the doors. "Hello?" She calls out, almost gasping. Her innocent voice fools me not. "I'm here to take my father home." Such a pity. It shall be a family reunion. For every slow step she takes, I take a leap down several steps, lurking in the shadow. I shall not stand for this anymore! Her gasps ring in my ears, yet I fear them not, for the trepidation has long fled my mind. I approach her, scowling. She spots me and begins to flee. I sense her fear. Why doesn't she fear me, if she desires to kill me? "Wait." I speak, my voice deep and dry. She turns and steps forward, Then pieces my heart. 


End file.
